


You’re her brother

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: When Camille takes in her friends sister after she hides out from her abusive husband Dennis shares a word with Camille about his own views on his sisters relationship
Relationships: Dennis Hancock/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	You’re her brother

“I wanted to keep her safe”Camille said to Dennis

Dennis sighed “I thought I told you to stay out of my sisters marriage”

“She was in danger”Camille replies 

“I’ve told her since the day she married that piece of shit to leave him”Dennis revealed to her 

“You are worried about her”Camilles hand rubbed his shoulder lightly comforting him

“Scared of what my brother in law will do to her”Dennis says 

“You’re her brother it’s your job to worry and want what’s best for her Dennis”Camille softly tells him 

“I want her to be happy”Dennis tells Camille 

“I can’t make her do something she doesn’t want to do”Dennis knew he couldn’t force his sister to leave her abusive husband


End file.
